A Girl Walks Into A Bar
by stfan80
Summary: Chiyuki is said girl, and the bartender Decim is the guy she never expected to find that day. A Deciyuki fic. Set in the real world where Quindecim and Arbiters don't exist, and Decim is just a bartender. Cover art by hedjee


**A/N: Hey everybody, stfan80 here. I just want to say that this is the first Death Parade thing I've ever wrote. I don't see many fanfics for this series, so I thought I would write one. And I also need to sadly inform you all I don't own Death Parade or its characters. Well, on to the story. I hope you enjoy!**  
-

To put it simply, life was being rough for Chiyuki. She couldn't find a job she wanted in her new town, and her boyfriend had dumped her a couple months before. To add to the heap of problems, her landlord was breathing down her neck for her rent. It was a cloudy Friday evening, and she needed a drink. A few days before she heard rumors of a new bar opening up down the street from her place, so she took a chance.

Chiyuki normally didn't drink that much. Sure she had a few drinks after her break-up, but that was just to keep her mind off the guy that dumped her. Plus, people always said bars were good places to meet new people. She threw on some clothes and headed to the place she had heard about. It's name was Purgatory, or something close to that.

She walked down the sidewalk, pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders as a cool breeze blew by. The city was relatively generic, being as big as any normal American city. However, Chiyuki enjoyed the normality of the town. It was only hectic in downtown and during events held at the park across from her place. Where she lived had manageable traffic, and a fair amount of places for her to go to when she got bored.

Chiyuki almost missed the bar, too wrapped up in her thoughts and plans to notice she had arrived. The place was fairly average, nothing extravagant or overly simple. It was a one floor building with a sign hanging on the front with the name in larger letters. _Purgatory,_ she thought, _seems normal._ And the rumors were proven true by the small sign with 'Now Open' wrote on it sitting near the door.

Chiyuki took a breath, thinking, _Here we go._ She pushed open one of the double doors, and into the building. The inside was as normal as the outside, save for the white-haired man behind that bar that nodded his greeting when she entered. The room had multiple tables spread throughout the room, the fairly large bar being the obvious focal point of the room. The wall behind it looked like a stain glass window, the panes of what Chiyuki guessed was glass was backlit by small lights. The light cast the dark colors of the window onto the bar some, coloring parts of the room dark blue or violet. The wall was the most interesting part of the room, immediately catching people's eyes as they walk in.

The rest of the room was lit by hanging lights, keeping the room fairly bright under them. Chiyuki smiled and walked up to the bar, looking the bartender over as she approached. He was fairly handsome (at least from across the room), his clothing making him look more proper than the place he worked at. He was cleaning a glass so she couldn't see his face that good, but his hair was a bit surprising. It was pale white, contrasting the colorful wall behind him and his mostly standard clothing. It seemed to work for him though, fitting his lighter skin tone. As Chiyuki sat down on a stool at the bar in front of him, he looked up at her. It was then she noticed how striking he was compared to a place like Purgatory.

The man was actually handsome, certainly pleasant to look at. He had a sophisticated look about him. However, his eyes took Chiyuki by surprise. They were the palest set of blue eyes she had ever seen, almost to a ghastly degree. "Hi," she eventually got the word out after a moment. He gave her a small smile, nodding his greeting quickly.

Chiyuki smiled. "I would like a navy rum." The man mumbled something under his breath, immediately moving to make her drink. _That was strange, not even a 'yes ma'am',_ she thought. She looked around the bar as she waited for him, noticing how vacant it was. The room was quiet, save for the couple guys chatting at the bar near Chiyuki. She sighed, lazily resting her head on her palm, her thoughts wandering.

It was only a minute after she ordered drink that a deep voice surprised Chiyuki. "Navy rum?" Chiyuki nodded, caught off by how deep the bartender's voice was. It was surprising, and not at all what she expected. "T-thanks. Uh...I never caught your name."

The man tilted his head. "Oh, It's Decim. Pleasure to meet you Ms..." He looked at her with a look of expectance.

"Chiyuki. Nice to meet you too." She smiled softly, nodding before she took a sip of her drink. She noticed how well it had been mixed, telling her that Decim had some experience behind him. "This is really good. Thanks."

Decim nodded. "No thank you." He nodded before moving to see to another patron. After he left, Chiyuki set her drink down. _Wow. This is the best I've had._ She glanced back at Decim, looking him over again. He was average in looks, his voice was actually really hot, and he could fix a mean drink.

To put it simply, Decim had surprised her, and either the drink was already affecting her or she was actually finding the silverette a bit more attractive. But why? Decim had only said a few sentences to her, and he seemed a bit different than most men. Sure, he was more handsome than the male patrons he was serving, but those pale blue eyes seemed to put her on edge.

Chiyuki had finished her drink a few minutes later, her mind on the mysterious bartender standing at the opposite end of the bar. The alcohol had gave a buzz, but her thoughts of Decim never changed. She decided to talk to him once he finished serving the other men. Chiyuki motioned him for a refill, smiling once he came over. _Here's my chance._

Decim fixed her another drink, intending to go wash down the bar before he heard Chiyuki speak up. "So Decim, what brings you to a town like this?"

Decim smiled, saying, "Oh...I guess I don't really know. I just needed a change of scenery. Why do you ask?"

Chiyuki shrugged, sipping her new drink. "Don't know. I just wanted know why a bartender as good as you is working in such a small place like here." She swore she was a faint blush come to his cheeks when he turned his head, avoiding her gaze. He chuckled shyly, "Thanks, but I'm not that good."

Chiyuki smiled, noticing how cute the light red on his cheeks made him. "If you say so," she let out a small giggle, the drink making her a little more confident.

Decim smiled widely, leaning up on the bar. "So, what's someone like you coming to a place like _Purgatory_?" He ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly twirling the pale strands between his fingers.

Chiyuki tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. "Some one like what exactly?" The silverette motioned around the room before responding, "There's not many women come in here most of the time, and if they do come, you're the best looking I've saw."

Chiyuki felt a sudden warmth coming to her cheeks, a shy giggle leaving her lips. "Uh...thanks. Ya know, you're not that bad yourself."

Decim's eyes widened some at the compliment. "O-oh really? Thanks." He chuckled, searching for something to look at except at the purple orbs sitting in front of him. "Uh..I have to go serve those guys down there, but I'll come back later." Chiyuki nodded, grinning as Decim moved away with a shy nod. "He's actually not half bad," she said to herself.

 **-**  
As another hour passed, the bar emptied to just Decim and Chiyuki, the two too wrapped up in a conversation to notice the time. It was almost time to close the bar, and Chiyuki seemed a bit drunk to walk herself home. They had learned each other's interests and hobbies besides lazing around.

"You've been a bartender since you were 21, huh? Sounds like you've met a lot of people," Chiyuki placed an empty glass in front of Decim. "I think that's it for me tonight."

The silverette chuckled, moving to wash the glass as he responded, "Yeah. You sure you can even walk straight?"

Chiyuki waved her hand playfully at him. "That an offer to walk me home?" She stood up, noticing she was a little wobbly.

Decim grinned, red returning to his face. "Damn, ya caught me. So what do you say?" He put the glass away, moving from behind the bar to sit in the stool next to her. "Plus I've got to close up the place soon anyway."

Chiyuki smiled, "I would enjoy that actually." She motioned to the door across the room. "Got anything you need to do before you leave?"

Decim thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing that I can think of right now." In truth, he had to clean up around the room some, but that could wait for the next day. He started towards the door, looking back to see Chiyuki following him with a little wobble in her step. He smiled, moving back to her side. He pulled one of her arms around his shoulders, saying, "Here, lean on me."

Chiyuki smiled shyly, "O-okay. Thank you." She started with him across the room, moving a tad bit closer as they reached the door. Decim grabbed his coat and opened the door for her, quickly turning to lock the entrance as soon as the exited onto the street.

The town had became chilly while they were talking, a cool wind making Chiyuki shiver some next to Decim. She reached for her jacket, but noticed she had left it inside. "Damnit, I forgot my coat inside the bar." They had traveled a couple of blocks, so it would take a while to go back to Purgatory and come back.

Decim noticed her shivering and wanted to be polite in some way. He gave her a concerned look, asking, "Hey, you wanna use mine 'til we reach your place?"

Chiyuki shook her head. "Nah. Then you'll be freezing." She grinned widely, "See? I can take a little cold." Her words were confident, but the shiver in her legs told Decim she was just putting up an act.

"It was more of a demand phrased as a question, so here." He slipped off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders, the coat being way too big for her."

Chiyuki giggled as the warmth of the coat enveloped her. A small blush invaded her cheeks as she said, "T-thanks."

Decim shook his head, "It's nothing." He draped his arm around her shoulders, noticing an apartment complex coming into view in front of them. "That your place?"

Chiyuki nodded. "Yup. You can just drop me off at the front door if you want to get home faster," she hunmed. "Or...you could come inside for a meal." She shot him a playful wink.

Decim sheepily smiled, "I guess I could. Thanks." The raven smirked before opening the door for them. The silverette went on through, seeing the lobby was standard for this type of building. Chiyuki eventually started to lead him up a couple flights of stairs, climbing up to the second floor. She looked over at him, a fond smile on her lips. She pushed open the door to her average three-room apartment. She told him to take a seat while she prepared the food.

Decim plopped down on the couch, a happy sigh leaving him as he stretched out his legs. He placed his arms behind his head, wondering what Chiyuki was planning to cook. He looked over his shoulder to peek in the small kitchen.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired woman had pulled her hair up in a small ponytail and put on an apron. She gathered up the ingredients for the food before starting to prepare the small patties for two burgers. She whistled to her self, her hips swaying some as she placed the meat on a pan to cook.

Decim chuckled quietly before turning back around, looking around the room. The place was quaint, and he liked how she had arranged the furniture. He let out a small yawn, looking at the clock on the wall. It said it was almost 11 at night, which surprised Decim some. He would normally be back at Purgatory cleaning up or just finishing.

A few moments later, a delicious-looking burger was sat in front of him. "Here ya go." Chiyuki moved to the seat beside him, sitting down with a smile. "One burger, on the house." She scooted closer to him, having already sat her own plate down beforehand.

Decim chuckled, picking up the sandwich. "Sure smells delicious." He took a bite, noting how juicy the meat was. "Wow. This is really good," he said through a mouthful.

Chiyuki giggled, picking up her own. "Thanks, but please don't talk with your mouth full, silly." Decim nodded, swallowing before trying to talk. "Okay. But this really is great."

The black haired woman smiled. "Yeah. I learned to cook shortly after moving here. I'm relieved you like it." She took a bite of her own, nodding to agree with what he said.

The rest of the meal was like this. Mostly them eating and small talk between bites. Chiyuki could tell Decim was getting tired from his unsuccessful attempts to suppress small yawns from leaving him. She was getting sleepy herself, but she held back from showing it better than Decim was. Eventually, they finished their small meal, and she had taken the plates back to the kitchen.

Chiyuki returned to the living room to find a drowsy Decim rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Chiyuki giggled, "sleepy?" Decim shook his head. "Nah."

She sat back down on him. "Okay...so you're gonna go soon?" Decim nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Chiyuki shrugged. "Nothing really. I've just really enjoyed our time together."

Decim smiled, "Me too. Do I owe you anything for the food?" Chiyuki tapped her lips with a finger. Then a smirk came to her lips. "I don't know...how 'bout a phone number?"

Decim chuckled, scratching his head some. "Sure." He found a piece of paper, pulling a pen from his vest. He wrote out his number, handing it to her with a smile. "Now how bout yours?"

Chiyuki giggled, taking the paper. "Give your hand." He tilted his head as he held out his hand, palm up. She giggled before taking a pen and writing her number on his palm, adding her signature just for a reminder. "And there you go."

Decim looked at what she wrote, grinning. "Thanks. I'll be sure to call soon, 'kay?" Chiyuki nodded. "Okay. Now," she stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "you can go on home, Handsome." She whispered the last words, moving to his coat she threw off onto a chair shortly after. She draped it over his shoulders, pulling him into a short hug. She pulled away with a smile.

Decim sighed, not really wanting to leave. He opened the front door, stepping into the small hall. "Night Chiyuki."

Chiyuki smiled. "Night Decim. See ya soon." She winked, waving as Decim closed the door. She sighed, moving back to the couch. She flopped down, pulling the tie from her hair.

"God, this should be interesting." She walked to her bed with a smile plastered on her face.

 **Story End  
I just want to say that this story will be up on my fanfic account (stfan80) as well as my Tumblr, Skyrider80. I've hoped you've enjoyed this little story, and, until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
